All Star Battle (Season 1)
Eighteen contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize in this new series. The teens are split into two teams based on the theme "Heroes vs Villains": the Courageous Lions and the Venomous Vipers. Day by day, the teams will compete in a Captains Challenge, to determine team captain/immunity, as well as the main challenge which is an homage to the past challenges. The losing team will nominate two players up for elimination, who will then be voted on by the winning team and the eliminated contestant will be sent home via the flush of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Starting Contestants ''Introduced in Island *'Bridgette' (''The Soul Surfer) – Bridgette is kind, hot, and strong, and people know this. Bridgette has had her fair share of drama. From her conflict with Heather to her romance with DJ, she has definitely left a mark on this show. She was met with temptation with Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour, and even briefly dumped DJ, but he won her back, and she truly regrets it. Bridgette is back for more and she will not let anyone push her around this time. She’s in it to win it. *'Duncan' (The Delinquent) - Duncan is a bad boy with a huge heart, but don’t remind him of that. He developed relationships with both Gwen and Courtney. He had a strong rivalry with Trent, due to their shared feelings for Gwen, but later on became best friends with him following Gwen’s departure in Total Drama World Tour. He isn’t over Gwen and isn’t over not winning. Being the only veteran to merge in every season he participated in, Duncan is an All Star. *'Gwen' (The Goth Girl) – Gwen came to the show to get away from drama in her home, and that’s exactly what she came to. Truth be told, without Gwen, we would not have a ton of the drama we do now with our original cast. Courtney got pushed to win. Duncan and Trent were enemies turned BFFs. Heather reading her diary was great. Point is, Gwen is a great player and an even greater drama magnet, and bringing her into the pool with a bunch of new people should be fantastic to watch. *'Heather' (Queen Bee) – Heather is known for being what is arguably the fiercest player TD450 has ever seen. Having competed in our first three seasons, she has shown us quite what she can do. She was able to manipulate everyone and even get rid of her biggest threats. Our first runner up, Heather lost to DJ in Total Drama Island. This girl is extremely strategic and strong and is definitely All Star Material! *'Noah' (The High IQ) – Noah is a very opinionated young man, and boy does he love to speak his mind. He hasn’t competed since Total Drama Action, but that’s simply because Musicals and Radioactive Waste isn’t his thing! He dominates the rankings, having placed 7th and 9th in the seasons he participated in, as well as dominated in ratings. Seriously, there is nothing that this guy says that people don’t like. He’s gotten in a ton of trouble with other players (I.E. Eva and Justin and Heather and Leshawna and Duncan and…well you get it), but he’s also developed several friendships. We can’t wait to bring his sarcastic self back into the mix. *'Trent' (The Heartbreaker) – Trent has a bad history with romance. He, like Duncan and Cody, chased after Gwen for the first three seasons until he was officially turned down, like the other two guys. He is a helpless romantic with a great musical talent, a reason for his eagerness to compete on Total Drama World Tour. There, enemy turned bestfriend, Duncan and him dominated the competition until Duncan’s elimination. Trent is an easy guy to get a long with, but like Sierra confirmed, he has a lot of hidden secrets that he’s not so ok with people knowing about. TDWT was all about his music, this season is all about him becoming a strong individual. Let’s see how far he gets! *'Tyler' (The Sucky Jock) – Tyler is a great guy with a great sense of humor, but a horrible sense of direction. He is a strong player, and an all around likeable person. He was dating Lindsay, and helped Lindsay stand up to Heather (and shaved her head), until she dumped him for not being stylish enough. During Total Drama World Tour, he took on a whole new leadership role on his team, and would have been successful, if he wasn’t going against the titans in Team Amazon and Team Chris. He always was an All Star, and now he has the title to prove it. ''Introduced in World Tour *'Alejandro' (''The Arch Villain) – Was there any doubt that this guy wouldn't be back? He is arguably the most fierce player in TD450 history…oh wait…that’s a line from Heather’s bio. Point taken. Alejandro is nasty, and so is Heather. Not so surprisingly, the two are so in love, they just won’t admit it. Alejandro has the ability to charm the pants off of anyone he chooses. He also has the ability to manipulate the heck out of everyone. (You can see why he’s such a threat). He almost had the win back in World Tour, but he let his feelings get in the way of it. Let’s just hope this time around he doesn't let anyone fool him again. *'Sierra' (The Super Fan) – Sierra is TD450’s number one super fan. She knows everything about everyone, which made her a huge threat. She was able to reveal secrets about everyone like how Heather is adopted and how Trent kisses guys, and reall was just exploding. As it turns out, Sierra has a hard time when it comes to social gatherings, and suffers from what can only be called “crazyitis” (this was confirmed when she went full Britney and shaved her head). Sierra now has spent some time relaxing and calming herself down, as well as catching up on everything Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and is planning on playing things right this time. ''Introduced in Revenge of the Island *'Anne Maria' (''The Jersey Girl) – Anne Maria is a Jersey Girl with a huge attitude and a big heart. She had a crush on Mike’s character Vito before discovering his secret, and soon after became his best friend. Due to this, she had a MAJOR conflict with Zoey, who thought Mike was into her. The two ladies duked it out, despite Anne Maria’s attempts to befriend her. This conflict, plus her sudden advances on Lightning caused her demise in Revenge of the Island, but the girl is back, and she plans on showing no mercy this time around. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twice, you better sleep with your eyes opened. *'Dawn' (The Moon Child) – Dawn is quite the character. During Total Drama: Revenge of the Island she stayed to herself, often warning Blaineley of her doings and of her eventual downfall. She cares a lot about people and how evil effects their souls. She also cares a lot about nature, and is the main reason why Chris McLean was arrested, thus helping in creating this new season. We felt it was only right to have her return. What will she be like now that the mutants are all gone and all is well? Only time will tell. *'Jo' (The Bossy Athlete) – Jo is the most ruthless player of the new cast. She literally was behind every single bit of drama that occurred during her season. Despite this, the girl does have a huge soft spot, especially for a certain white haired quarterback, which she often cites as a sign of weakness. This girl will do whatever it takes, and could have won it all if it wasn’t for Brick’s plans for a “friendship finale”. She is back to win it for good! *'Lightning' (The Athletic Over-Acheiver) – Lightning is what can only be called, the most disliked player in TD450 History! Everyone but Jo hates him!! And even then, Jo’s feelings are questionable. He doesn’t really care for drama, and cares mostly about himself and getting himself to the top. His ex-girlfriends back home are usually bimbo blonde cheerleaders. How will he handle having a girlfriend who is stronger and better at things than he is? *'Mike' (The Fun Guy) – Mike was just a shy guy who used to hide behind his characters to talk to people, but this was only because he was afraid to get close to people and then have them run away once he told them his secret. Mike is gay and he caused quite the drama between Anne Maria and Zoey and Scott, but he means well. He was able to patch things up with everyone and is moving on to greater things. Now that Mike is open with his true self, who knows what we’ll see from him. *'Scott' (The Farm Boy) – Scott is a troublemaker, and boy does he love starting things. He is known for causing drama for Zoey and Mike, but once he started having feelings for Zoey after all the times she cried to him, he started feeling guilty. After calling off his alliance with Jo, she began to blackmail him and made him work for her until she revealed to Zoey the truth. Zoey then got Scott eliminated, but once she came back to her senses, the two started going out. New Romance, New Season. What will become of him? *'Zoey' (The Indie Chick) – Zoey is a sweet girl who is tired of being a pushover. She came into the show not being able to stand up for herself, and later became a Total Drama titan! She made it to the finale, and realized she is a good person, and allowed Brick to win. She now has the guy, but did she rush into things with Scott? Was it out of happiness or does she really want to be with him? Whatever the case is, Zoey is not one to mess with and should not be treated as such. ''"Unlockable"'' Contestants ''Introduced in Island *'Eva' (''The Roid Rager) - Eva is not particularly known for her friendliness and great personality. She is the kind of girl who had to work for her respect. She doesn't care about boys, or the latest fashion trend, or what the new coffee flavor at Starcash is. All she cares about is pushing herself to do great things for herself. Having competed in three seasons before, Eva is no stranger to how harsh the competition can be. She is back to work on her anger and hopefully can get through the day without sending someone home in a body bag. ''Introduced in Revenge of the Island *'B' (''The Silent Genius) – Truth be told, B isn't much of an All Star. We needed another guy and none of the other Revenge of the Island guys wanted to return. So we had to hunt down so called "Hardie" and ask if B would like to join. The adopted son of Total Drama's number one power couple? That will get ratings right? Regardless of if it does, B is back to work on his people skills. His lack of talking has put himself in a very unfortunate situation at home as "Hardie" keeps putting him through numerous exchange programs and private schools. He couldn't take it anymore, so B is back! Episodes 1x01 - Heroes vs Villains *'WINNERS:' The Venomous Vipers *'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Alejandro (Lions) and Heather (Vipers) *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro *'NOMINATED:' Jo and Tyler *'ELIMINATED:' Tyler 1x02 – Inglorious Campers *'WINNERS:' The Venomous Vipers *'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Zoey (Lions) and Lightning (Vipers) *'IMMUNE:' Zoey *'NOMINATED: '''Alejandro and Jo *'ELIMINATED: Jo 1x03 - Saving Private Leechball *'''WINNERS: The Venomous Vipers *'LOSERS:' The Courageous Lions *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Alejandro (Lions) and Duncan (Vipers) *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro *'NOMINATED:' Trent and Zoey *'QUIT:' Duncan *'ELIMINATED:' Zoey 1x04 - Chef's Kitchen *'WINNERS:' The Courageous Lions *'LOSERS:' The Venomous Vipers *'TEAM SWAP:' Alejandro (Lions) and Noah (Vipers) *'DEBUTED:' Eva (Lions) *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Noah (Lions) and Alejandro (Vipers) *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro *'NOMINATED:' Anne Maria and Lightning 1x05 - Creature Feature *'WINNERS:' The Courageous Lions *'LOSERS:' The Venomous Vipers *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Eva (Lions) and Bridgette (Vipers) *'IMMUNE:' Bridgette *'NOMINATED:' Anne Maria and Heather *'ELIMINATED:' Heather 1x06 - Dodgeball: A True All Star Story *'WINNERS:' The Courageous Lions *'LOSERS:' The Venomous Vipers *'TEAM CAPTAINS:' Sierra (Vipers) and Trent (Lions) *'IMMUNE:' Sierra *'NOMINATED:' Alejandro and Lightning *'ELIMINATED:' Lightning 1x07 - Suckers Punched *'WINNERS:' N/A *'LOSERS:' N/A *'DEBUT:' B *'TEAM SWAP:' B (Vipers) and Trent (Lions) *'TEAM CAPTAIN:' B (Lions) and Trent (Vipers) 1x08 - Mission Improbable *'WINNERS': Venomous Vipers *'LOSERS': Courageous Lions *'TEAM CAPTAINS': Noah (Lions) and Alejandro (Vipers) *'IMMUNE': Noah *'NOMINATED:' B and Mike *'ELIMINATED:' B 1x09 - It Wasn't The Last Episode, Sorry *'WINNERS': Venomous Vipers *'LOSERS': Courageous Lions *'TEAM CAPTAINS': Dawn (Lions) and Anne Maria (Vipers) *'IMMUNE': Dawn *'NOMINATED:' Eva and Gwen *'ELIMINATED:' Eva 1x10 - Keep Your Frenemies Close *'WINNERS:' Alejandro and Dawn *'LOSERS:' Anne Maria, Bridgette, Gwen, Mike, Noah, Scott, Sierra, and Trent *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro and Dawn *'NOMINATED:' Noah and Sierra *'ELIMINATED:' Sierra 1x11 - Dawn of the Undead *'WINNER:' Bridgette *'LOSERS:' Alejandro, Anne Maria, Dawn, Gwen, Mike, Noah, Trent, and Scott *'IMMUNE:' Bridgette *'NOMINATED:' Dawn and Scott *'QUIT:' Scott *'ELIMINATED:' Dawn 1x12 - The Ridiculous Race *'WINNERS:' Anne Maria and Noah *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro, Anne Maria, Bridgette, and Noah *'LOSERS:' Gwen, Mike, and Trent *'NOMINATED:' Mike and Trent *'ELIMINATED:' Trent 1x13 - The Obsta-Kill Kourse *'WINNERS:' Alejandro *'IMMUNE:' Alejandro *'LOSERS:' Anne Maria, Bridgette, Gwen, Mike, and Noah *'NOMINATED:' Anne Maria and Noah *'ELIMINATED:' Noah 1x14 - Back To The Mine *'WINNERS:' Gwen *'IMMUNE:' Gwen *'LOSERS:' Alejandro, Anne Maria, Bridgette, and Mike *'NOMINATED:' Alejandro and Bridgette *'ELIMINATED:' Alejandro 1x15 - Aftermath: Playa Des Losers *'HOSTED BY:' Harold and Sadie *'STARRING:' Alejandro, Noah, Trent, Dawn, Scott, Sierra, Eva, B, Lightning, Heather, Jo, Duncan, Zoey, and Tyler. 1x16 - All Star Smackdown! *'WINNER: '''Gwen *'RUNNER UP: Anne Maria *'3rd PLACE: '''Bridgette *'ELIMINATED: 'Mike Elimination Table *1 - Despite winning Team Captain and being safe from elimination, Duncan quit the competition in Episode 3. *2 - Alejandro and Noah swap teams after they are declared the captains. Trivia *This is the first season where Chris McLean is not the host. **This is also the first season where Josh and Blaineley are the hosts. **Chef Hatchet returns, making him the only host to appear in every season thus far. *This season introduces a new two day voting system, as well as a captains challenge. *Rob Anthony Ruiz is once again the lead writer this season, having been a supporting writer during Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *B and Eva debut during this season. **This is the second season where Eva debuts. ***The first was Total Drama Action. *Alejandro, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Gwen, and Mike appear in every episode this season. **This is Alejandro's and Gwen's second time appearing in every episode of a season. **Gwen previously appeared in every episode of Total Drama Action. **Alejandro formerly appeared in every episode of Total Drama World Tour. ***Alejandro is the only one of the five to not compete in the finale, as well as the only one to appear physically in every episode, as the other four only appeared in Aftermath: Playa Des Losers via Archive Footage. *This is the second season where Eva is eliminated in the last episode before the merge, as well as Sierra's second season being eliminated first episode of the merge. **It is also the second season where Dawn places 8th. * This is the first season where more than one person quit the competition. ** It is also the first season where a male has quit the competition. *This is the second season to have two main antagonists. The first being Total Drama Action. **Noah became the mastermind behind an alliance dubbed ''"Team Fierce" and was the one who manipulated the alliance to target several threats, including Heather, among others. He was forced to swap teams in Chef's Kitchen, where he was able to start up a new alliance with Dawn, who helped him learn more about the rest of the contestant's intent. However, he remained loyal to Team Fierce and convinced them to nominate B and Eva from his team in order to get his competition out as well as get revenge on Eva for her actions during Total Drama Action. During the merge, Team Fierce was reunited briefly before being nominated by Alejandro and Dawn in order to cut down the alliance, sending Sierra home. Noah then made a deal with Alejandro and Bridgette in order to send Dawn home for her betrayal. After Anne Maria cut ties with Noah, he became a target by the remaining contestants and was eventually eliminated, making him the most successful of the antagonists in terms of eliminating targets. **While Noah was more manipulative and strategic, Bridgette was more competition driven. Being placed on the villain's team, she was forced to change her mindset in order to survive in the competition. After allying with Heather, and her eventual betrayal with personally getting rid of Heather, she began to harden and become a tougher foe. Dawn, among others, had taken notice of Bridgette's change of personality. Scott, a former ally from Heather's alliance, began to look up to Bridgette, much to her annoyance, and the two were able to frame B during Mission Improbable. The two remained a powerhouse, until she betrayed him in Dawn of the Undead and got rid of both Scott and Dawn. She also turned on Alejandro for his actions during Total Drama World Tour, letting him fall and inevitably getting him eliminated in the process, though she felt extremely guilty afterwards. She eventually made it to the finale, making her the most successful of the antagonists in terms of ranking. *This is the first season where the final three consists of the same gender, as Anne Maria, Bridgette, and Gwen are all females. **Likewise, this is the first season where the finalists are the same gender as well. *Eva won the '''Fan Favorite award this season. All Star Battle Gallery |-| Merge= GwenASB.png|'1st' Gwen AnneMariaASB.png|'2nd' Anne Maria BridgetteASB.png|'3rd' Bridgette MikeASB.png|'4th' Mike AlejandroASB.png|'5th' Alejandro NoahASB.png|'6th.' Noah TrentASB.png|'7th.' Trent DawnASB.png|'8th.' Dawn ScottASB.png|'9th.' Scott SierraASB.png|'10th.' Sierra |-| Non-Merge= EvaASB.png|'11th.' Eva BASB.png|'12th.' B''' LightningASB.png|'''13th. Lightning HeatherASB.png|'14th.' Heather ZoeyASB.png|'15th.' Zoey DuncanASB.png|'16th.' Duncan JoASB.png|'17th.' Jo TylerASB.png|'18th.' Tyler Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Spin Off Series Category:Seasons